Two Sides To Every Story
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: There are always two sides to every story. :::ONE SHOT:::


**This idea came to me when I was listening to some pikeys on the bus ride home. Don't ask me how the pikeys inspired me to write this, but they did. I'm also working on a AU KibaKank fic that I really like, but thats mainly because Sai is a stalker in it and I don't like him.**

**Peace out**

**x**

_

* * *

_

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

_Kiba woke to the beeping of his alarm, groaning and rolling over. He fell off the edge of his tiny bed, nearly landing on Akamaru. The dog yelped and moved just in time. The dog nin sat up and rubbed his head, casting his eyes around the ankle deep crap that covered his room. All his belongings were scattered around, looking like a small bomb went off in his cupboard. A yell echoed up through the house. "Kiba! Food!"_

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

**Kankuro woke to a soft light gracing his paintless face. He stretched his arms up leisurely, arching his back and letting out a grunt. He smiled as he sat up in the huge bed, looking round the spotless room. He cleaned and hoovered it every single day, meticulously making sure his room was clean. Even the work bench he used to make his puppets was ordered. Some called him anal, but he called it being organised. A yell echoed up through the house. "Kankuro! Food!"**

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

_Kiba leapt from the fourth step up, landing in the kitchen. His sister was busy dishing out food for various dogs and people. The kitchen was just as disorganised as his bedroom. It was clean as it could be considering the 50 or so dogs that regularly came in and out through the large hole on the back door, but everything was everywhere, and the cupboards had no clear order. You could find a packet of crisps in the same place as a fork and it would seem totally normal. Kiba sat on the edge of the table, being that all the chairs had been broken, and accepted the hearty helping of bacon, eggs, sausages and beans. The toast was still cooking as he began shovelling food into his mouth. "Bloody hell Han, this is awesome!" He grinned. She flashed an identical grin, putting toast on his plate as well. His sister was the best cook ever._

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

**Kankuro stepped into the living room, walking past the carefully positioned sofas. They had been set up to leave no place to hide. His sister was scraping her latest concoction onto three plates, chipping at the burnt on food to give them at least something to eat. The kitchen was sparkling, just like his room. It was odd that both he, his brother and his sister all had OCD, and had to keep the entire house clean and ordered. He sat next to his brother, who was looking at the food being placed in front of them in mistrust. They both began poking the crispy thing that had been put there. "What is it?" He asked, looking at Temari. Gaara gave her a questioning look as his half of the question. She glared at them before tentatively putting her portion in her mouth. She began chocking, making both men push their food away from them with looks of horror. His sister was the worst cook ever.**

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

_Kiba flopped back on the grassy floor, grinning at his friends. Shino sat calmly next to him as Hinata unpacked the lunch she had made for them all. They sat on the floor, eating the lovingly made food and talking about nothing in particular. Well, Kiba was talking. Hinata was putting in little comments every now and them, and Shino used his little movements to indicate his view, but it was mainly Kiba chatting on about his trip. The sun was nice and warm on them as they sat/lay there with a cool breeze blowing across them. Kiba closed his eyes. He didn't really want to leave for his trip._

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

**Kankuro fell back onto the sandy floor, glaring at his brother. Temari pulled him up by the back of his jumpsuit and the silent signal was given to go eat lunch. The group split up, heading for various favourite restaurants. Kankuro headed for the nearest ramen place. He sat down, and the owner handed him his usual. He nodded, eating silently. His mind wandered to the trip he was leaving for later. The sun beat down on his black covered back, making him wish for the cool rain of his destination. He couldn't wait to leave for his trip.**

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

_Kiba sighed as his mother fussed over him. His sister was rolling her eyes at this. It was a habit their mother had. Right then she was checking he had all the right papers. He was 19, you'd think she would trust him to pack his own bags. She finally decided he was ready and crouched to Akamaru's level. "You keep an eye on him now." She said to the dog. After the traditional group hug, involving the three Inuzuka's and the five dogs, Kiba finally managed to escape his mothers clutches and set off, waving as he left. He looked forwards, heading for the gates of his village, and out to his trip._

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

**Kankuro did a final check on his things before walking down the stairs. His sister was burning hers and Gaara's dinner, and Gaara was reading a boring looking book. "You going?" Gaara asked, shorting his sentences to the barest minimum as usual. Kankuro nodded. "Be careful." Kankuro smirked slightly. This was the equivalent of his brother telling him he loved him and would miss him. Temari yelled her goodbyes from the kitchen, followed by a yelp as something burst into flames. He smirked, opening the door and leaving as Gaara dumped sand on the flames without even looking up. He looked forwards, heading for the gates of his village, and out of his trip.**

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

_Kiba leant against the tree they had agreed to meet at, watching the other end of the path. He was trying to work out if the figure in the distance was the one he was waiting for or not. The wind changed direction, bringing a familiar scent to his nose. Akamaru began barking in happiness as he too recognised the scent. Kiba dropped his bags and broke into a run._

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

**Kankuro squinted into the distance, looking and the figure. He was trying to work out if the figure leaning against the tree was the one he needed to find. It should be as that was their meeting place. His thoughts were concerned when a barking reached him, and the figure dropped his bags and began running towards him. Kankuro dropped his bags, stopping and holding out his arms.**

-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-

_**Kiba smacked into Kankuro, wrapping his arms tight around his neck with a yell of happiness. He felt the other man chuckle as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.. "You seem happy to see me dog breath." Kiba pulled his head back in mock anger.**_

_**"Shut it doll boy." He sneered, then inspected his face closely. "You changed your paint." Kankuro smirked.**_

_**"Yeah I did."**_

_**"You should have used my design." He grinned a pointy toothed grin. Kankuro let out a snort.**_

_**"Yeah, because 'Kiba's doll boy' scrawled across my forehead and pictures of dog bones on my cheeks would have looked good."**_

_**"I would have liked it." Kiba defended with a grin, sliding a hand under the hood and pulling the taller mans face down closer.**_

_**"I bet you would." Kankuro murmured, barely a centimetre from his boyfriends lips. "But it still won't happen."**_

_**"Damn." Kiba pulled Kankuro again, crushing their lips together. After a minutes of furious makeup kissing both were tackled to the ground by Akamaru.**_

_**"Damn it dog!" Kankuro yelled, trying to push him off. Kiba rolled over with a grin. He eventually managed to sit up. The men looked at each other for a second, until Kankuro laid a hand on top of Kiba's. "I missed you." Kiba smiled. Not a grin, a real smile.**_

_**"Yeah, you to."**_

_**"Come on, let's get going." They both stood, Kankuro shouldering his bags and taking Kiba's hand. Kiba hung off Kankuro's arm talking about everything and anything. They fell silent as Kiba picked up his bags. The dog nin turned to the puppeteer, an odd look on his face. "What?"**_

_**"I do love you you know." Kiba said, frowning slightly. It was Kankuro's turn to smile. He reclaimed Kiba's hand and began walking again.**_

_**"I know." He said as they took off down a little side road to lead them to their little holiday home. "I love you too."**_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
